


Making a Meal of It

by Meownnaise



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Amputation, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Explicit Consent, F/F, Immortality, Oral Fixation, Really bad pun at the end, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meownnaise/pseuds/Meownnaise
Summary: Lorelei, a young vampire, and Lavender, an immortal witch, have an agreement. Lorelei would be allowed to feed off of Lavender as she needed so that she did not have to kill people, as long as in return she occasionally allowed herself to hurt Lavender in the best way possible. This fic is about one night when Lorelei lets herself go.





	1. Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank @twitchtipthegnawer for being my beta for this fic even though it took me forever to get up the courage to edit it and post it. Hopefully the second chapter won't take as long to get through but who knows how well my brain will work. 
> 
> Please comment or give kudos if you like this fic, it's always appreciated!

“Are you sure you want to do this tonight Venny? It’s a blood moon and you know how much I…lose control. It would take you weeks to recover..”

Lorelei took a deep breath and let it out slowly, a steady hiss escaping her lips as she exhaled through clenched teeth. She knew she was talking out of her ass and was fully aware that Lavender knew it too. Using her blood stores alone could only last so long, there always came a time where the insatiable hunger of ripping apart a being for its blood and tasting as its life essence as it escaped the body took over. It’d been a difficult few days, sure, with the big crimson moon hanging low in the sky, pulling Lorelei with unseen strings toward ripping the throat out of the next living being she lay eyes on.

Lorelei worried her hands, “I’m sure I can wait another week or so until—” 

Lavender laced her fingers together on the back of her partner’s neck, palms resting on Lorelei’s nape in a gentle embrace. She rubbed her thumb lightly back and forth across the hard edge of Lorelei’s jaw in an attempt to coax her into connecting their eyes. After a moment of keeping her embarrassed stare on the floor, Lorelei finally gave in and allowed her gaze to be met with Lavender’s. In return, Lavender simply offered her a small, empathetic smile.

“You know that you cannot hurt me, Lorelei.”

The words echo in Lorelei’s mind. The same words spoken every month when she showed her concern of feeding off of the one she held so dear. The first few times she thought her partner was simply being cocky. How dare a mere child of the night think that they would be able to take down a centuries-old, immortal witch. What a thought! But now Lorelei knew better. Lavender didn’t say the words as a challenge or to look down on her, she said them as a spoken understanding between the two of them. An understanding that regardless of how passionate or forceful hunger may make her, Lavender has always been and will always be the one who protects Lorelei from those desires when there is no one else that would—or could.

Lorelei’s eyes narrowed at the thought of completely letting herself go when there were so many reasonable arguments battling themselves in her head telling her that she should not. It was always like this, apprehension getting this best of her in moments that she’d rather it not. She’d been a vampire for half a century, stumbling her way through the process of living in the ordinary world among the humans she envied. She’d had partners in the past—some that joined her for months, some years, even a couple that stayed by her side for a decade or so—but she’d never had anyone like Lavender. The difference in dating a pureblood human as opposed to a half-blood demon is that one of them is far less likely to get hurt. Lavender had lived far longer than any other witch Lorelei had come across, not to mention most vampires she’d known as well. She’d felt fortunate that the two of them had eventually come to terms with how much they’d needed one another. Lavender filled a hole in Lorelei’s life that she never knew she had had.

Lavender’s eyelids fell ever so slightly as her gaze dropped toward her partner’s mouth, her own dark desires flitting across her expression before she moved to nuzzle and nip at the cold flesh of Lorelei’s neck, “Plus, you know how much I adore you tearing me to pieces, Lorel.” She grinned widely, “It’s been so long since you’ve done more than bite my neck, and the blood moon makes it oh so much more fun.”

It had been months since the vampire before her truly gave in while feeding. Lavender loved Lorelei and would agree to however she felt comfortable feeding from her when the need arose, but there was always a part of her that begged for more. The demonic side of her ever this black hole that yearned to be full, but never truly would be. It called for blood, for pain, and it didn’t matter how it was fed. Over the centuries of her life she had found the pleasure in giving it her own blood and pain instead of manipulating those around her into giving up their own. She would put herself into situations where she would be hurt or tortured. Or she would simply hurt herself through whipping, vices, or by using her favorite knives. It was easy enough to fix herself back up after all. When she met Lorelei, a fledgling vampire turned against her will, she decided that the two of them would be able to be mutually beneficial to one another. Lavender would no longer need to put herself in situations where there were so many unknowns, and Lorelei would have a means not to kill.

Breathing in through her nose, Lavender leaned back. Her partner smelled of freesia and rose and tasted like salt from the nerves she’d been trying so desperately to hide. The witch knew the limits of her teasing when it comes to Lorelei’s hunger. It took years for the vampire to trust her enough to feed from her instead of purely from blood stores stolen from a local blood bank; and it took even longer for her to convince her to try more… grotesque things while feeding. Lorelei’s apprehension toward the violent feedings that Lavender craves is easily understood, not everyone shares her views of pain and suffering. Any ordinary being would shy away when one asks them to tear them limb from limb after all. And that’s ultimately what Lorelei was for the longest time—an ordinary being forced into the supernatural world without knowing what to do.

The grin on Lavender’s lips lowered as a serious expression took over her face. She met her partner’s gaze once more and said sincerely, “Don’t worry about my recovery time, I always have a plan in mind. Tonight is about the two of us together, having fun, and letting ourselves get lost in the emotions we’ve had to bottle up for far too long.”

Lorelei took a deep breath through her nose and smiled widely, showing off her long and pointed canines.

“Alright,” she said.

She placed her hands on both of Lavender’s shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed on which they were sitting. She moved her legs to straddle her partner’s hips and looked down to stare at her face with expecting eyes and a wide, toothy smile. Lorelei flicked her tongue across each of her top teeth in a slow and sensuous movement as she looked down on Lavender, pausing as she reached each canine to draw even more attention to its sharpness.

Lavender reached up to cup Lorelei’s cheek with her palm, parting her lips even further with her thumb. Lorelei’s teeth were perfect in every way she could think of, except for the current lack of crimson staining them. She looked at her partner’s mouth with lust and longing, and it wasn’t long before she was sliding her index and middle fingers into Lorelei’s mouth. The vampire opened her jaw wider unconsciously as she tasted the saltiness of Lavender’s digits, allowing the witch her temporary control of the situation, showing her fangs and lolling out her tongue.

Lavender’s excitement slipped from behind the carefully crafted mask of indifference that she wears daily. She craved these moments. The moments when Lorelei felt comfortable enough to finally let go, when the invisible switch is flipped and Lorelei takes control of the situation. When Lavender can let the cravings that stir and threaten to bubble over inside of her spill out through every pore in her body. A groan slipped from Lavender’s lips before saying.

“Thank you for this, Lorelei. Please, make me your meal.”


	2. Doing the Deed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I was originally going to go the route of Lorelei’s vampirism makes her become beastly and feral when she feeds (AKA needlessly violent), but as I was writing I kind of ended up going in the direction of her personality changes instead. So like.. she’s still herself to an extent, and she can remember most of what she does afterward most of the time, but her inhibitions are gone. Think of it I guess as being drunk, but instead of being clumsy and making poor choices, she’s being extremely sadistic and making poor choices.

A small nod and two deep breaths from Lorelei were all the warning given before her change began. Her sclera turned red and her pupils turned to slits, golden-brown irises now burning a hole into Lavender’s neck. Lorelei’s ears perk at the now quickening pace of Lavender’s heartbeat, her already sharp canines lengthening at the sound. Lorelei’s personality takes a very brutal turn during the times she must feed. She loses herself to her inhibitions, and when she sets her mind to what she wants during this time, there is nothing that can stop her from taking it. The corners of Lavender’s lips turned up into a smile as she placed one of her hands on Lorelei’s chest. She felt the vibrations of a growl on her fingertips, and she closed her eyes to focus on the feeling. The feeling of longing, the feeling of desire, the feeling of trust.

The two of them always had a safe word, and Lavender always embedded protection circles into her walls and on the tarps that now covered her bed and floor. They are there for Lorelei’s protection just as much for her own. Lavender may be able to take on a lot of damage to her body, but there was always a line that, if crossed, she may never be able to recover from. They both knew the risks, and Lavender knew that if something were to happen to her while she was being fed on with Lorelei nearly out of her mind from hunger that the vampire would never forgive herself.

The nails on Lorelei’s fingers lengthened with her transformation and tore thin lines through Lavender’s shirt and skin as she clutched her shoulders. Blood bubbled through the shallow cuts in small dots before joining into a steady stream that leaked down her back. Lavender shivered at the gooseflesh that quickly ran down her arms at the feeling, her smile widening even more to finally reach her eyes. 

Without warning, Lorelei bit into Lavender’s shoulder with a growl deep from within her chest. She closed her lips around the wound and sucked, reveling in the metallic taste now sprayed across her lips and tongue as the blood slid down her throat. In this position, Lorelei’s ear sat against to Lavender’s neck. She could not only hear, but also feel the blood pulsing through her partner’s veins. Lorelei sunk her teeth further into Lavender’s shoulder, savoring the way the witch squirmed beneath her when she did. Lavender’s breath quickened, her human and demon sides battling among themselves as to whether or not she should stay in this position, or run far, far away from the situation at hand. Ultimately her darker side won. The pain of it all was so enticing, so overwhelming, so _good_. Lavender threw her head back in a moan, her neck now fully exposed and at her partner’s mercy.

Lorelei’s eyes flitted toward the veins showing through the taut skin of her partner’s neck. She released her hold on Lavender’s shoulder and moved to nip at the soft skin there, rough enough to mark, but just gentle enough not to puncture her skin. Lorelei had never been beneath playing with her food after all. Lavender whimpered and leaned further toward Lorelei’s mouth, trying to force the vampire to bite her deeper, to hurt her more.

“Please Lorelei,” she said, her breathing hitching, “don’t tease me like this.”

In reply, Lorelei finally let her teeth sink into the flesh. Lavender let out a relieved sigh and Lorelei could feel her muscles tense then relax between her teeth. She taunted the girl beneath her by taking her time in sucking the blood from her veins. She used her tongue to massage small circles into the skin and entice more blood to fall into her mouth.

Temporarily sated, Lorelei freed herself from around Lavender’s hips and pulled her mouth away from her partner’s neck with a smirk dyed in crimson, ignoring the sounds of protest coming from the latter as she did so. She stood and backed away from the bed, taking Lavender’s hands in her own to pull her into a sitting position. Lorelei placed a single pointer finger against the other girl’s lips to quiet the whines of disappointment that escaped them. With a single shushing sound and a shake of her head, Lavender’s voice fell quiet. Lorelei took off her bloodstained shirt to reveal a somewhat tattered black bra underneath. She offered Lavender a look as an invitation to do the same, and Lavender immediately obeyed the unspoken command. Lorelei’s eyes drifted down Lavender’s body, hovering briefly on her wounded shoulder and blood-smeared neck before continuing downward.

“I like seeing all of you like this. It gives me a much bigger canvas to ravage and maim,” Lorelei said as she smirked again.

A tittering laugh escaped Lavender’s mouth, “And I would say that your undressing would be to avoid surprised stares on laundry day, but...” her eyes shot to the bloody shirt that was discarded on the floor, “I don’t think that’s truly the reason, is it?”

A smile continued to play on Lavender’s lips as she teased the vampire. She was curious how far Lorelei would allow her to take back some of her control of the situation.

Lorelei replied with a shrug, “Maybe I just want my prey to witness _all_ of the predator that will play with them until she’s bored.”

Lavender snorted at the comment and moved closer to Lorelei until their faces nearly touched, “Oh really? Is that what a strong and sensual vampire such as yourself wants?”

Before Lorelei could retort, Lavender closed the gap between their mouths in a kiss. She could taste her drying blood on the lips of the vampire, metallic and bitter. Lavender’s tongue slipped between Lorelei’s lips to feel the sharpness of her fangs scrape against the sensitive flesh.  Another soft groan escaped from Lavender and she deepened the kiss, placing one hand roughly on the back of Lorelei’s neck to tug at the sensitive hair on her nape and entice her head backwards. Lavender’s other hand fell to her partner’s waist. She rubbed gentle circles into Lorelei’s hipbone with her thumb briefly before exposing her ulterior motive and placing her fingers into the waistband of the shorts she still had on.

That act seemed to have tipped off the vampire of her loss of control. Lorelei grabbed Lavender’s wrist and lifted her hand above their heads. She pulled away from the kiss and tutted, dropping Lavender’s wrist only to lift her by the waist and throw her back onto the bed. Lorelei moved to cover her girlfriend’s body with her own once more. She started biting at the skin on Lavender’s navel and moving upward, alternating between kisses and bites as she went. When she reached Lavender’s breasts she lingered, taking her time to mark each with slow and deep bites in order to lay claim. Lorelei tuned out every sound but Lavender’s pulse and rush of breathing. She laid her head onto Lavender’s sternum and closed her eyes. It was simply music to her ears.

When she opened her eyes and spoke again, Lorelei’s voice was low and guttural, quickly pausing between words as she finally moved to kiss and nip at Lavender’s neck, “You must remember Lavender… you..belong..to.. _me_.”

Lavender finished her sentence breathily, “And only you my love… _forever_. Mmn—!”

Lorelei bit into her neck then, taking a chunk of flesh into her mouth and spitting it to the side. She quickly put her mouth around where she bit, jabbing her tongue into the center of the wound. She then flattened her tongue to lap around its edges before digging once more into the flesh and muscle that lay beneath with her teeth. Lorelei took pleasure in the taste of her chosen companion, salty and sweet in all the right ways. Lavender on the other hand was completely checked out into a pain induced haze. Her breathing came and went in shallow gasps through an open mouth, loud and rasping ‘ _ah’_ or ‘ _mm’_ sounds slipping through her lips whenever Lorelei caused another wave of agony. Her eyes were open, but far from focused, her pupils blown in a conflicting mix of pain and pleasure.

After she’d once more had her temporary fill of blood, Lorelei attempted to meet Lavender’s eyes and chuckled at the view she was greeted with. She gently cupped the witch’s cheek in her hand and forced her unfocused gaze to meet her own. Unsatisfied that her prey was currently unresponsive, Lorelei used the sharp nail of her thumb to carve a long line down Lavender’s cheek from temple to chin. Lorelei leaned so that her lips pressed to the witch’s ear.

“I’m not done with you yet, my dear,” she whispered.

 Lavender’s tongue lolled out of her mouth unconsciously as she attempted to taste the blood now seeping from her cheek in a steady flow. Her eyes slowly met their target with a pleading gaze. Lorelei snickered. She used her fingers to wipe off the excess blood dripping down Lavender’s chin before presenting them to the witch. Lavender gripped Lorelei’s wrist tightly and wrapped her lips around her first finger. She slowly took the digit into her mouth until it was in to the third knuckle. She ran her tongue along the bottom of Lorelei’s finger as she went, savoring the metallic taste of her own blood. When the first finger was in her mouth completely, Lavender relaxed her closed lips and swirled her tongue, making sure that she cleaned every part of the vampire’s skin that was presented to her.

It wasn’t long before Lorelei had three fingers in Lavender’s mouth. A snide grin danced on Lorelei’s face as she watched saliva that had been stained red join the persistent drip of the blood still falling from Lavender’s cheek. The witch’s eyes started to droop, and she saw her vision darken as her body began to feel weak from blood loss, yet her tongue still worked to clean every part of the fingers in her mouth.

“Look at me!” Lorelei barked. The vampire longed to be in full control of the one she fed from until the end. Having her prey stop amusing her before she was done with it simply wouldn’t do. She pulled out her fingers roughly, ignoring the whine that came when her nail caught on Lavender’s tongue.

Lavender’s eyes snapped back open in surprise, thankful for the forceful reminder that she was not to give in to her desire of death no matter how enticing it may be. She focused on evening out her breathing, urging her eyes to focus. Losing blood was not a painful experience, and it certainly was not something that could end the life of an immortal being. However, Lavender’s head still swam, and she could feel her body moving toward losing consciousness with every breath she took, her heart working overtime attempting to continue getting blood to every part of her body. Even though she trusted Lavender not to kill her—even in her current state—being unconscious meant that she would no longer be able to be an active participant, and where’s the fun in that?

After a moment of trying to will her body into cooperating, Lavender shook her head slowly and said, “I’m sorry Lorel, I need a break.”

Lavender reached to her dripping shoulder with her left hand before placing her bloody palm on Lorelei’s chest and muttering a short incantation under her breath. A small circle lit up on Lorelei’s sternum beneath her palm and Lorelei immediately straightened her posture to stand up. As if being pulled by invisible strings, the vampire took a step back and then froze, her arms to her sides and her eyes wide.

It was uncommon that Lavender had to make use of the binding spell she prepares before every one of Lorelei’s feedings, but she knew that her partner did not like them in the slightest—even if she only activated them for her own good. Lorelei growled and fought against her bindings. Venom oozed from the glare she now gave, her anger of being left without control of herself or the one she longed to kill obvious with every twitch of muscle she could not move.

Lavender sighed and stood up slowly, applying as much pressure as she could muster to her neck in an attempt to stop the bleeding. With her other hand she gently ran her fingertips down Lorelei’s cheek.

“I promise I will be done quickly so that you may have me as you want me again,” she said.

Lorelei’s lip curled as she tried to snap at the witch before her—maybe biting her pretty fingers off would teach her the weight of her actions. But the witch was too fast at pulling her hand away, as if she expected the vampire’s movements. Another growl erupted from Lorelei’s throat, but she could do little else but snarl empty threats.

“I really am going to kill you when I’m unbound,” she said almost menacingly, “I am going to tear you limb from limb and when you think that it is over, I will rip out your heart and have you watch as I eat it.”

Lavender put the back of her hand against her forehead in faux terror, “Oh no! _Whatever_ shall I do about this terrifying creature threatening to do things I would adore?!”

She laughed nonchalantly as she worked on closing her wounds. Truth be told Lavender _did_ need a short respite to stop the bleeding and regain a clear mind, but by riling up the vampire in front of her, there was a greater chance that Lorelei would give her what she truly wanted for the first time: the agonizing pleasure of pulling her apart. Imagining Lorelei tearing her open and ripping out her organs one by one until she sunk her teeth into Lavender’s still beating heart set off a heat deep inside of Lavender’s belly. She hoped that even if it wasn’t now, that one day Lorelei would make that fantasy come true.

Lavender left the gash on her cheek open but stopped the bleeding everywhere else on her body. She always kept at least one scar from each time Lorelei fed from her and retaining the more minor abrasions given to her throughout the night allowed Lavender to choose later which she wished to keep. The witch then crossed the room and plucked a potion off of the dresser. It was a small bottle filled with a blue-green liquid. She tipped its contents into her mouth in one deft motion, swallowing the liquid until it was empty, and then replaced the bottle on the dresser. With a sigh of content, she turned her attention back to Lorelei. The vampire still had the same vicious look darkening her features. Lavender smiled and mentally prepared herself for the anger about to be released on her.

With a grin she placed her hand back on Lorelei’s chest and closed her eyes, “Promise me you will do your worst.”

As Lavender whispered a stream of words under her breath, the light of the circle keeping Lorelei motionless faded, the weight holding her back disappearing. The instant Lorelei could control her limbs again she moved to tackle her captor. Her movements were so fast that Lavender could not see what happened to her. One second she was standing next to Lorelei, the next she laid face down on the bed with her arms held firmly behind her back. Lorelei clutched both of her wrists tightly in one hand and the other had her sharp nails digging into Lavender’s nape as she pushed her face into the tarp.

“I should mark you again for thinking you had the power to stop me from feeding,” the vampire threatened, moving a knee to rest in between Lavender’s legs.

The witch let out a hearty laugh, her breathing already ragged once more from anticipation, “Do it, I will not stop you again.”

Accepting the invitation, Lorelei moved to bite into the base of Lavender’s neck. Her teeth slid into the skin easily, and she didn’t let up until she could nearly feel her upper and lower jaws about to meet. Lavender let out a hiss at the sting and pressure she felt beneath her skin when Lorelei roughly pulled outward as she bit. Not satisfied with Lavender’s reaction, Lorelei released her hold.

“I want to hear you _scream_ ,” Lorelei seethed.

“Then you’re going to have to do better than that, love,” replied Lavender.

Lorelei bit into the witch again in a similar fashion, this time moving to her other shoulder. She felt Lavender jump in surprise, but still she did not make a sound. It wasn’t until the eight bite—alternating between sides and down her arms—that Lavender made a small groan of pain. A triumphant grin played at the corners of Lorelei’s lips as she opened her jaw to release the flesh of the woman under her.

“Not as tough as you think, are you my pet?” Lorelei taunted, “I was sure that you wouldn’t give in until at least the tenth bite. I even allowed your skin to stay intact so that you would not lose too much blood that did not go to me.”

Beneath her Lavender shifted at the comment, but in the end, she did not offer a retort.

Still holding Lavender’s arms captive, Lorelei moved them so that she could admire her handiwork. Each of her bites released a thin stream of blood down Lavender’s arms and back. Bruises already started to form around the first of the bites, cloudy shades of black and purple surrounding the impressions of Lorelei’s teeth. Lorelei was content with the sight, but it still wasn’t enough. She wanted Lavender to writhe in a pain that even she could not turn into pleasure.

“You still haven’t screamed for me.”

Grabbing Lavender’s upper arm with her free hand Lorelei squeezed the marred flesh tightly. Lavender shook her head back and forth quickly in defiance, refusing to give into the demands of the one restraining her. With her vampiric strength Lorelei could easily shatter the bone in her arm without thinking, but she wanted the witch to suffer. She wanted to revel in her screams as she lost control and broke. Lorelei dug her thumb into one of the bites, twisting and digging into the tender skin enough that she left an indentation in the shape of a crescent moon. In front of her, Lavender sounded like the wind was knocked from her lungs.

But still she did not scream.

Increasingly frustrated, Lorelei lifted Lavender’s arms until she could feel the muscles strain. She watched as the woman’s shoulders contorted and bulged in ways they were not meant to. Lorelei pressed her lips against the deformed flesh and scraped her fangs against one of Lavender’s shoulder blades, drawing long lines across her back. She was greeted with a groan that followed with a moan and heavy pants into the mattress beneath them.

“Keep…going,” a weak voice beneath her said.

Lorelei did as she said, continuing to push Lavender’s arms past their limit. After another hard push, the vampire felt one of her shoulders pop out of place with a sickening crack. Seconds ticked by as silence fell over the room, Lavender’s breathing the only thing to still be heard. Then, Lorelei heard small snickers coming from the woman beneath her. Those snickers evolved into laughter and laughter evolved into hysteria. Soon Lavender was shaking the bed and Lorelei with it. It was a loud and desperate sound, and Lorelei couldn’t believe what she was hearing. _Was nothing enough for her?_

She let Lavender’s arms fall limply to her sides before harshly grabbing her shoulders and flipping her around to face her. Tears, snot, and blood stained the face of the witch beneath her. Her mouth was wide open as she continued the laughter, gasping in air before having to let it out again through a wheezing guffaw. Lorelei cocked her head to the side in confusion at the whole ordeal, but quickly grew tired of it. She dug her nails into the shoulder she had dislocated, snapping the attention of the hysteric witch back to herself.

“I need you here with me until you give me what I want,” she snarled.

Closing her mouth, Lavender made eye contact with Lorelei. She could see the rage and frustration within her expression. All she offered in return were narrow eyes and a sly smile.

Lorelei moved her hand back down to rest on Lavender’s upper arm. Determined to wipe the smile off of the pitiful face before her, she could think of nothing but her goal. Lorelei began to squeeze Lavender’s broken arm between her fingers. She continued to hold Lavender’s eyes as she did so, but the cunning glint in the witch’s eye did little more than fuel the rage bubbling in her gut. As Lorelei squeezed, the smile on Lavender’s face grew and grew. She could feel as the veins and muscles tried to make way for the unwelcome pressure, ultimately giving in and breaking apart beneath Lavender’s skin. Lorelei’s long nails bore into the surface of her arm one by one until they dug so deep that she wasn’t sure Lavender would be able to undo the carved marks that now marred her skin, forcing her to wear them as a badge of honor for the rest of time.  

Still thinking it was not enough, Lorelei continued to squeeze until she could feel bone; and with a flick of her wrist, the bone snapped. The sound of it was revolting, the loud _crack_ seeming to echo throughout the room. Lavender’s eyes widened and her breath quickened, but her voice died on her tongue. Lorelei’s lips contorted into a malicious smirk.

It took a moment for the witch to register the pain of her bones being crushed, and by the time she dug through the fog of shock it was too late to stop what came next. Lorelei still held her arm in her hands, one hand on her bicep and the other on her forearm. She was squeezing so tightly that Lavender could not move or feel anything but her fingers digging into the broken bones. Using all her strength, Lorelei pulled her hands apart, in turn pulling Lavender’s arm apart with them. Gore flung from her arm where it was separated, coating everything in its track in blood. A scream ripped through Lavender’s throat. Even though she longed for it, it had been centuries since she’d felt that sort of pain first-hand, and distant memories were not enough to prepare her for the onslaught of pain. Each of her nerve endings screamed for her to make it stop. Her vision blackened around the edges and her mind tried to escape into itself to avoid the agony that befell her.

Her screams continued.

Blood flooded from her elbow and Lorelei sat beneath it, mouth open wide and tongue out. She had succeeded in her goal, there was nothing else to do but allowing herself the reward presented to her. It would have been a sight to bask in if it weren’t for the fact that Lavender’s body was choosing to go into shock. She cursed her humanity as her screams finally subsided and fought against the rising need to black out. She shook from the overwhelming surge of adrenaline but took the opportunity to end things before they got any further out of hand.

Lavender muttered an incantation and placed two shaking fingers against Lorelei’s forehead. Immediately the vampire collapsed unconscious on the floor.

\-----

When Lorelei came to, her body felt heavy. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times, clearing the bleariness as they transformed back to her standard golden brown. She was leaning on something soft and warm, no, some _one_ soft and warm. Lorelei looked up to see the smiling face of her girlfriend. Lavender was still covered in blood, and she hadn’t yet begun to heal her wounds; instead opting to sit with Lorelei in her lap, gently drawing circles into her back with her palm. It was always like this. Even though Lavender was the one that needed taking care of after Lorelei fed, she always took the time to make sure the vampire made it back into herself and felt safe.

“Welcome back, my love,” Lavender said as she stroked Lorelei’s cheek with the back of her fingers.

Lorelei had a headache, a normal side effect for her when she came down from the high of feeding. She grunted in response and moved to sit up in Lavender’s lap. Lorelei blinked another couple times, and once her vision cleared, she looked around the room to gauge the damage she’d done. All things considered, the damage was minimal. The tarps on the bed and floor were in disarray, and there was blood covering many of the surfaces in the room, but that was something to be expected. However, when she peeled herself from Lavender’s lap to stand up and stretch, her heart certainly would have stopped if it had been beating.

Sitting on the bed was the witch, covered in black and blue and crimson, a broad grin on her face. In her right hand she held an arm, _her_ arm. She moved it back and forth in a macabre sort of wave when she noticed Lorelei’s open-mouthed stare. The still attached piece of her arm hung limply as if the shoulder above it had been dislocated. The bleeding had been stopped, but the stump of her elbow still looked shredded and raw. Above the wound the skin was nearly black with bruises, the darkest of which formed the shape of a hand. Lorelei gasped.  

“Did I do that?”

She knew it was a stupid question even as the words tumbled out of her mouth, but Lorelei couldn’t stop herself from saying it nonetheless. She had never gone that far with Lavender before. Biting, tearing, gouging skin, yes. But _ripping_ off an arm? Never. Lorelei threw her hands to her face, her expression changing from surprise to dread.

Lavender had snorted at the question, but when she saw the sheer terror in Lorelei’s eyes, she dropped her arm and moved as quickly as she could (without losing her balance) to embrace her. With her working arm she reached to stroke through Lorelei’s hair in soothing motions, making shushing sounds to drown out the sobs now flooding the room. Lavender offered many words of encouragement to her partner in a soft and soothing voice,

“I wanted you to”

“It’s not your fault”

“It doesn’t even hurt anymore”

“I’ll fix myself up by tomorrow”

“Don’t worry about me”

It took nearly an hour of apologies and encouragement before Lorelei’s sobs subsided, and even longer before she could look Lavender in the eye. She didn’t fully believe her when she said that an amputated arm was something that she _wanted_. Rationally it just couldn’t make sense to her. But as she stood in the embrace of the one who loved her more than anyone else, showered in encouragement and affection, she slowly began to open up to the idea that even what she deemed an unforgivable mistake maybe was not so unforgivable after all. Lorelei stepped back and took a deep, shaky breath.

“Alright my love,” she said, a grin pulling at her lips, “please allow me to give you a _hand_ at cleaning up”

Laughter filled the room at the awful pun, and after one more long embrace, the two of them went to work.


End file.
